Battlehorn Battlemage
by hooded mage
Summary: A bosmer is employed at Battlehorn castle wich is owned by a man with more than a few enemies. Rated T for future violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Oblivion. Now thats out of the way. This is a little story about a bosmer mage in employment at Battlehorn castle. Um... yeah well the story.**

This must be the place, Orion thought as he looked at the towering castle, It's the only thing of note for miles around. The castle was a great stone structer with four towers one on each corner of the square frame. At the front, where Orion stood, the rusty dented port cullis blocked the only entrance into the courtyard and the rest of the castle. ''Now wha' da you wan' sunny?'' Said a burly nord at the top of the wall.

''I've come for the mages job.''

''Ah we've been wai'ing fer ya come on in. Get up ya lazy lout and let the boy in!'' He shouted at the gate boy, a young dunmer not much older than Orion who quickly jumped up and began turning the gate control. Inch by inch the great iron blockade lifted off the ground and in a few moments Orion was able to walk in. With a quiet thankyou to the gate boy he turned to look up at the nord. ''Thankyou sir but can you tell me where I can find Lord Samuel?''

''He will be in his study, when you get in just ask one of the servants and they will guide you. And by the way I hope he gives you the job, the other applicants haven't been exactly... normal, but you seem nice enough so good luck.'' With that he walked off to continue with his patrol.

The courtyard was alive with activity, guards patroling the walls, maids and servants bustling about, a groom tending the two horses and a very happy wolf barking at everyone walking past.

The main hall was even busier with the previous activities but with the lack of the wolf and the addition of the more important staff shouting at the lesser servants to ''GET A MOVE ON!'' One thing caught Orions attention more than anything, a giant life sized statue of a daedroth. It looked so real almost life like and where did they get paint like that? ''Can I help you?'' Said a girl in her late teens. '' Yes, can you tell me where Lord Samuel's study is, I'm here for the mages job.''

''Right this way.'' She said. ''Now after the last candidate you will certainly look like the best mage in Tamriel.''

''What was the last mage like?''

''Well she was a Breton, very old and could barley stand. She didn't even know a basic healing spell or any magic, the only thing she could do was summon a skeleton for about ten seconds. And she had the cheek to call herself a proper mage. More like an old hermit looking for money. And the one before that was just as bad, a young altmer boy about ten years older than yourself turned out to be a necromancer of all things!''

Orion deeply regreted asking her the question.

''Anyway here we are, good luck!'' She shouted as she hurried off after another servant.

The lords study was decorated with rich, thick, red tapestries hanging from the walls and a deep blue rug on the floor. His desk was neatly organised with a stack of letters on the left and a set of scales holding gold and silver nuggets with an assortment of wieghts to the right. It didn't escape Orion's notice that a dagger was hidden behind the letters. Lord Samuel himself held a striking figure with his long black wavy hair and grey eyes. His attire consisted of a blue collared shirt and long black trousers tucked into his black riders boots.

'' You must be Orion the new mage a pleasure to meet you.'' He said without looking up from his paper work. '' The form I got said you were thirteen but I realise that must be a...'' He looked up and saw me standing there ''...mistake. Do you really expect me to give the job of healer and battlemage to a child?''

'' If I were you I would judge on skill rather than age.''

'' Okay then lets see what you've got, we'll start with illusion.'' He rang a little bell beside him. ''When the servant comes in I want you to make them do something abnormal and make it as inventive as you can.''

''Yes sir.'' Said the servant as he came through the door. Orion quickly cast an invisibility spell on Lord Samuel and himself leaving the servant very confused. '' Sir? Sir!'' A coin flew past the servants head. Then another and another until the servant was caught in a tornado of septims. He ran from the room screaming that the castle was haunted. The spells wore off and the coins disapeared. ''I haven't had that much fun in years!'' Lord Samuel said wiping a tear from his eyes. ''But time is getting on and I need to test you on the important things. Destroy something out there.'' He said pointing out the window. Orion chose a small clump of trees wich he froze and subsequently shattered.

'' Very good indeed. Where did you learn all this?''

''On my own. I've been a travelling performer for two years now and needed to hone my skills for when the audience demands me to perform something big.''

''So nothing from the guild?''

''No sir, too many rules and restrictions.''

''Well I'm impressed. Just two more tests. I've got two bottles here one is a potion one is a poison, this one is a poison.'' He said and drained it.'' Cure me.'' Orion put his little finger into the bottle and tasted it. '' A simple drain magicka.'' Orion said.''Nothing a spell won't cure.'' He cast a cure poison spell at Lord Samuel. '' You have cured me. Now drink this potoin and tell me what it does and how it is made.'' Orion took the little pink bottle and put it to his lips. ''A weak restore fatigue using one part aloe vera to two parts green stain cup cap.'' Lord Samuel looked shocked. '' You've got the job, I just need to tell you a few things. Firstly I will be having a ball next loredas I would like you to attend. Secondly money is a bit short so I can't pay you until after the ball wich is really to discuss finance so we will talk about your wage there. Thirdly your room is the south-eastern tower as I understand you need space to do...stuff... . And fourthly you don't have any duties until the ball so get used to the castle and get to know people. Take these papers and read them later. Your tower is poorly furnished but after the all important ball I will give you more then enough money to make it home. Now shoo.''

Orion left feeling elated. He had a job and a home, a tower no less it was strange how mages were attracted to towers. ''So how did it go?'' Asked the talkative maid. ''I've got the job.''

''Excelent! Lord Samuel had chosen me to guide the new mage around the castle and fill them in on eveerything that goes on here.'' _Oh great_ Orion thought. ''We'll start with the first floor as we are on it. This is where the important people live. You know Lord Samuel and his Steward, James and personal maid, Rona also his advisor, Aelion and Athon, the captain of the gaurd.'' The first floor was a big balcony hugging the wall looking down on the great hall. It had four corridors leading off of it, one led to the stairs to the ground floor, another led to the east wing, another was a dead end and the last led to Lord Samuels room. Each had several doors on either side leading to peoples quarters.

''Excuse me but I don't believe you've told me your name.''

''Orion, and you are..?''

''Madaline, pleasure to meet you.'' They decended the stairs into the hustle and bustle of the ground floor. ''This is the busiest part of the castle. The only people who live here are the guards as the barracks are in the west wing and Melisi Daren the taxidermist. The ballroom is in the east wing and is where meals are served each evening. The only other room is the storage cupboard. Basement now.''

The basement was, suprisingly, warm and cosy with very few cobwebs. ''This is the kitchen where meals are prepared.'' The kitchen was full of chefs and servants getting that days meal ready. ''The wine cellar is just through that door and down that corridor to your right is the servant rooms, where I sleep. You must see this though!'' Madeline took Orion by the hand and dragged him through a door into the training room. ''Isn't it amazing. I try to spend some time every day training with my dagger. It's dwarven you know.'' Orion didn't want to ask how a servant managed to get hold of a dwarven dagger. ''Also the girls and I like to watch the guards train when they're not looking. I have my eye on one, Tom is his name. He has such a cute face and his sandy hair... anyway moving on. The dungeons are through there but we haven't had a prisoner since that assassin came.''

In a few minutes Orion found himself, once again, in the courtyard. ''I'm sure you've looked around here already but I'll just point out your tower, it's that one.'' Madeline pointed to a tall pinnacle over looking the courtyard and the only entrance was an old battered door right at the bottom. It was just like all the other towers in that it was where two sides of the walls met and was a perfect cylinder with little stone petrusions circling the top. ''I have chores to do now so I'll leave you to settle in.

The inside of the south-eastern tower was quite plain. It had four floors with a narrow, spirraling staircase going right through the centre of each. There was no furniture apart from a small musty bed right at the top. It was there Orion sat down and began to read the letters.

_To the new mage._

_I hope you like it here at Battlehorn castle and I had these letters written to save me droning on and on about it._

_Here is a compendium of all the staff where more than one is needed._

_24x guards_

_79x servants_

_23x cooks_

_2x grooms_

_4x farmers_

_Your duties will be mainly healing the guards after our attacks on local evil lairs but on some of those raids I will need a battlemage and you will fill that position, I will also need you when Battlehorn castle falls under seige. I have alot of enemies so this is quite common_

_Meals are served in the east wing at eight o'clock but if you want you can just ask Sborj our head chef to send someone up to your room with a meal._

_I will pay for your alchemy equipment and ingredients out of the money in the vault so don't waste your septims on that. You will get a substantual sum of gold to outfit your room as you see fit and an introductory bonus to spend on yourself._

_signed: __Lord Samuel_

Orion was relieved that he had finaly got a decent job. So much so that he forgot to go down for dinner and just fell asleep there.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cloudy, grey morning in Colovia and over Chorrol it had just started to rain. Not too far away at the end of the black road sat Battlehorn castle, wich even at the early hour was alive. The servants and cooks were busy preparing for that evening, when their master, Lord Samuel, was going to have a spectacular ball. Animals were being slowly roasted over a fire in the kitchens and the farmers working in the fields were busy pulling up almost every vegetable.

'' You get that deer over here! What do you think you're doing with that! That is most certainly not how to knead dough!'' Could be heared coming from the kitchen.

Orion was out in the courtyard practising mystisism by have a servant on the wall throw stuff at random places in the courtyard and making Orion catch them with teleknesis. There were pottery fragments and torn books everywhere.

Over the course of less than a week Orion had memorised his way around the castle and gotten to know some of the castles inhabitants. Shan'ni was a khajiit with lots of piercings in his ears and a nasty set of teeth. It was just Orions luck to be lumped with him for training because he had no chores, mainly because no one trusted him. '' Try and catch this, tree hugger!'' He said while throwing a plate frisby style at the opposite end of the courtyard to Orion. He failed to cast the spell and it shattered against the wall. '' I think we should stop now, I don't like the look of those clouds.''

''What are we afraid of a little water? After living on the streets I'd of thought you'd get used to it.'' That was it, Orion couldn't take it any longer. He pushed his balck wavy hair out of his eyes and, using teleknesis, launched half the contents of the well at the snarling cat. '' Where has you're smile gone, Fluffy?'' He laughed at the soaked and dripping khajiit. With that he went inside for breakfast.

Orion always looked forward to meals at Battlehorn castle, especaily breakfast. This morning it was quite simple as most of the cooks time was being spent on the evening meal. Orion helped himself to an assortment of steamed mushrooms with a garlic sauce. Only the important people ate in the east wing, with the very top seated near the lord at the far end. Orion was in the middle between the second in command of the gaurds and the groom dedicated to the horse owned by Lord Samuel. The shout of, ''Orion come over here.'' Brought him out of his thoughts. The voice belonged to Lord Samuel. Orion got up and headed over to him. ''Yes sir?''

''This is miss Claire, she is head of the servants and has resieved a complaint from a servant called Shan'ni about your actions and is now threatening to leave.'' Orion hung his head in shame. ''I thank you.'' Orion looked up in shock. ''That khajiit has caused more trouble then he's worth and if he leaves it will cause less fuss then if I give him the sack. But next time control your temper or it will get you into trouble. That will be all.''

''Thankyou sir.'' Orion said and walked away having already finished his meal. He decided to go to the armory (a corner of the training room) to ask about a temparory weapon.

'' Let's see your stance.'' Said the gruff dark elf in charge of weapons and armor. '' Okay, now how would you hold a weapon. Alright you're an easy one. You're built for light weapons and armour but being a mage the armour will just be a hinderance. I thought you would suit a dagger but no, a shortsword would be better as it compliments your stance. Here try this.'' The dark elf handed him a steel shortsword. ''Swing it about, show me how you fight.'' Orion did a couple of parries and thrusts. He liked the shortsword alot, it was light but not so much that you could wave it about lightning fast and it balanced out the backward spins so he didn't fall over. ''Very good, I've never been wrong about a sword. ''Can I keep this?'' ''Of course, why don't you practice with it this evening.'' _THIS EVENING!_ Orion thought. ''What day is it today?''

''Loredas.''

''Thankyou but I've got to go.''

It was eight o'clock when the guests started to arrive. First Davide and Gaston Surilie came from Skingrad aswell as Farwil Indaris from Cheydinhal. Soon a stream of people arrived. Palonirya, the owner of _Divine Elegance_ in the Imperial city, Irlav Jarol of the Mages Guild, Owyn of the Fighters Guild and many other lesser figures.

Orion made his way to the main hall dressed in what he thought was appropriate attire, black mid-calf boots with black trousers tucked into them, a white shirt with a black waistcoat and black bowler hat. He stood out from the other people as he looked alot more casual than them.

Everyone was seated at the long table in the east wing but unlike normal meals Orion was seated directly to the left of Lord Samuel, James his steward was to his right. ''Thankyou all for coming to this event, I greatly apprciate your time spent here, I just have four more words, on with the feast!'' Instantly servants came pouring out of the door leading to the kitchen with plates piled high. There were pheasants with roast potatoes and marinade, giant mushrooms stuffed with vegetables, many different meats but none of them was anything compared to the centre piece. A giant roast boar on a silver platter that took four servants to lift. It was placed in the centre of the table with one servant next to it ready to carve the pig. Everyone helped themselves to all dishes. Orion had a big helping of the boar and some pheasant and lots of the roast potatoes. ''Orion, James listen. I have asked all the guests to bring alot of gold because after the ball I will sell to them some of the treasures I have found on the raids and have saved for this occasion. All I need you to do is collect the gold off of our guests. Got that?''

''Yes sir.'' They both replied.

After the main cource dessert was brought out. Great cakes and tarts, pastries and biscuits and so many lesser dishes Orion couldn't count. After that was finished a band was brought in and the guests were asked to dance. Orion and James were the only ones to stay at the table. They played cards and Orion did some magic. ''Go on move his goblet again!'' Orion confused a poor breton by making the goblet in his hand fly out for the thirteenth time. ''HAHAHAHA!'' Bellowed James who Orion thought had had too much to drink.

After the music stopped the guests sat back down and Lord Samuel made an anouncement. ''Now over the years I have come across many wonderous things. These things I would like to share with you but of course I am not one to let oppurtunity pass me buy so there will be a price on them but I'm sure you won't mind after you see the valuables.'' He signaled to a servant who opened a door and more servants came in carrying various goods. They each told the guests what they had and how much. Lord Samuel was very clever to choose items that only very select individuals would like so there was no arguments. ''Two dozen bottles of shadow banish wine, 28,000 septims.''

''Twelve matching swords with powerful enchantments, 3,000 septims each.''

''Three dozen napkins made of deadra silk, 53,000 septims.'' Orion and James went to collect the gold and in an hour all items were bought and all guests had left. ''How much have we made?''

''453,000 septims.''

'' Thats enough to keep the castle going for a while. Orion about your wage, I think 200 septims a week is enough but I know it is no where near what a mage of your skill should earn. I shall give you 15,000 now to renovate your tower and 500 for yourself also 700 to get alchemy equipment and ingredients. You can go to the Imperial city tomorrow with a guard and get everything.''

''I don't know whta to say. T-thankyou I suppose.''

''You're welcome now go and get some sleep you'll need to get up early tomorrow.''

Orion went to his tower and made a list of all the things he would need to get in the Imperial city. It was a very long list and it wasn't till midnight that he finished.

The next day he got up at five o'clock to be at the Chorrol stables in time, He wore the same things he had on the day before (he quite liked them) and left for the treck to Chorrol.

About half-way there a courier galloped past on her black horse. Orion wondered why se was going so fast when a mountain came sprinting after her closely followed by two wolves and a troll. Orion decided to sprint after them to see what would happen. It took twenty minutes to catch up with them and when he did he couldn't find the horse or the mountain lion only the courier running on foot. She managed to reach Chorrol and let the guards take care of the animals. Orion spotted something black in the woods and went to see what it was. The black horse lay dead in the undergrowth with the mountain lion who was full of arrows. A hunter came out of the woods and said. ''Not bad for a mornings work, shame about the horse though he was a fine stallion.'' He got to work skinning the lion while Orion made his way to the stables where the Battlehorn gaurd was waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Please people review! I know people have read my story so tell me what you think posotive or negative I dont mind I want to know if it's any good.**

''Orion there you are! What took you so long?''

''A horse, wolf, troll, lion, woman thing.'' Savilian, the guard Orion was meant to meet gave him a puzzled look. ''Long story, I'll tell you on the way.'' Savilian had already hired his horse but it took a few minutes for Orion to persuade the stable boy to lease one out to him. It was a good sturdy bay horse.

''Trolls? Around these parts? That's not good at all, you'll have to tell Lord Samuel when we get back.'' They made good timing and in three hours they were on the Red Ring Road. ''Wow! I've only been to the Imperial City once, when I was a lad but I don't remember much of it. Just look at it, it's huge!'' It certainly was. The glowing white walls and Whit Gold Tower itself shone in the morning sun. They left their horses at the Chestnut Handy stables and went into the talos plaza district. It was very grand with a dragon statue surrounded by flowers in the centre. They cut through green emperor way to get to the market district. ''Right where are we going first?''

''To the three brothers trade goods. I need to get the furniture from them before noon or it won't arrive at the castle until after dark.

The shop was bright and airy with hundreds of different tables, chairs, cupboards, bookshelves and more. In one corner was a huge pile of rugs. ''How may I help you?'' Said the proprieter.

''I need some furniture, here is the list I made for them.''

''Ah a wizard. You're lucky, this is the only shop in Cyrodiil that specailises in tower furniture. Do you have the measurements? Very good. It's right this way, I have just the thing for you.'' He showed them the basement that was packed full of curved furniter. ''How light is your tower?''

''Quite light but not excedingly so.''

''This will suit you then.'' He showed them a curved bookcase. ''Solid oak, medium shade and fits your measurements. I have three in stock.''

''Perfect. I'll take them. Wait, what is that?'' Orion said pointing at a large circular wooden item, raised off the ground by four wooden poles. ''That is a new a new item just brought in. It's a bed desighned to take up a whole floor of a tower. Over here there are more in different sizes.''

''Those are fantastic! I'll take one.'' It carried on like that for an hour until Orion had bought all he needed. ''The furniture is being loaded onto the carts now. They should arrive at the castle by 8 o'clock.'' Orion thanked him and left with Savilian. But not after purchasing a cheap cart off of the shop owner.

''Where now?''

''Well the furniture cost 12,000 so I still have money to spend on my tower. I think we'll go to divine elegance and get some fabric for my bed.

They left the shop with a cart of frabric, quilts, pillows and rugs. ''Now to the first edition, I plan to fill those bookshelves. ''Hello there!'' Said Phintias. ''What do you need?''

''I have three bookshelves to fill so I'll take one of every book you sell.'' Phintias had never made so much gold at once so he decided to make Orion his new favourite customer.

''I don't know about you but I'm starving. I haven't eaten all day.'' Complained Savilian.

''Me neither, lets eat at the merchants inn.''

''I'll have a beef and ale pastie.''

''And I'll have the leek and potatoe soup.'' They sat down at a free table with a glass of wine and began to eat. ''Hey look at this.'' Said Savlian, who was reading the black horse courier.''There's a new shop open here in the market district called the tail and claw. It's a pet shop I think.''

''I've heard of those shops. They make it dead easy for a wizard to get a familiar. Where is it?''

''Next to the main ingredient.''

''We need to go to the main ingredient anyway, we should check it out.''

Half an hour later they were walking out of the main ingredient with all the ingredients you could want and equipment along with hundreds of different coloured phials, pots and chests and with alot of paper for labels. ''That must be it.'' Orion said while pointing to a building with the tail and claw writen on it in silver lettering. ''Let's go inside.'' They walked through the door and was met by a cacaphony of noise. From birds to cats, from lizards to dogs. Two men were sitting on a shaking wooden crate. ''What's in there?'' Asked Savilian.

''A new shipment of black bear cubs from Skingrad.'' Said a bosmer sitting on the crate. ''We just need to put them in the holding pens, then I'll be right with you.'' While the bosmer directed the nord through a door at the back Savilian and Orion looked about. Savilian went to look at some kittens while Orion inspected a mountain lion. ''Yes what was it you wanted?'' The bosmer was back but this time with a nasty cut on his arm. ''How is business going?''

''Oh, brilliantly! Every woman wants a wolf puppy or a mountain lion kitten.''

''What happens if an animal doesn't get bought?''

''If, after six weeks, an animal isn't bought we kill it. It would cost to much to send it back where it came from and it would cause havock if we let it loose on city isle. Infact, we need to kill one now, an eagle from the colovian highlands. It's a shame really, all the others went but this ones feathers were ruffled and no one wants him.''

''I'll take him!'' Orion said quickly.

''Orion, what would Lord Samuel say?''

''He doesn't need to know. Oh please Savilian don't tell him. I can't bear to let that eagle die.''

''Fine, but you owe me.''

''Thank you, I don't want to see him die either.'' Said the shop keeper.

A few minutes later they walked out with a small box and 50 gold less. The shop keeper wanted something for it no matter how small or his boss would not be happy. ''Can we go home now?'' Asked Savilian.

''No, just one more shop. I thought I'd help out by being the castle enchanter and the mystic emporium has an alter of enchantment in stock.

''Hello what can I do for you?''

''You do have an alter of enchantment for sale don't you?''

''Yes we do, but I'll give you a discount if you buy the altar of spell making aswell.''

''Alright then.''

''That will be 1500 gold.''

''I also need an assortment of _filled_ soul gems about half a dozen of each apart from grand I only want two and petty I think a dozen of those.'' They left the shop with only a handful of gold but a very full cart.

They left the city and tied the cart to the horses and made their way back to Battlehorn castle.

It was dark when the castle came into veiw, but there was something wrong, it was way too bright. Sivilian hurried the cart along and out of precaution Orion cast an invisibility spell on them, cart and all. They rounded a corner and saw to their horror a great bandit horde pounding on the port cullis. They were being spured on by the bandit ring leader. A dark haired female redguard in elven armour on top of a pitch black horse with glowing red eyes. The gaurds were on the walls shooting arrow after arrow down on them but they only bounced off of an invisible shield. Orion knew magic was involved and was quickly trying to spot the hedge wizard. It didn't take him long to find him. An altmer, in a mix-match of heavy armour and clothes. ''Wait here with the cart.'' He told Sivilian.

''But why? I need to fight these people.''

''You can see how effective those arrows are, I'm sure swords will be just the same. The only way you can harm them is if I kill the hedge wizard with magic. After that then you can fight.''

''Okay, I trust you but be careful.'' But Orion had already gone. He cast invisibility on himself and snuck closer to the horde. It would be difficult to kill the wizard in one hit. Being an altmer he had a weakness to destruction but being a clever altmer he would have an enchantment to cancle that out. For some reason Orion had always been able to control plants. No one he had ever met was able to so he knew the hedge wizard would not protect himself against roots and vines. Orion called upon the power of the earth and faster then anyone could see two vines shot into the wizards eyes and two great spurts of blood poured out of them. The shield faltered and died and one by one the bandits fell to arrows. But with one last surge the port cullis snapped and they poured into the courtyard. Gaurds pulled out their weapons and started to engage the bandits. It was hard to tell who was winning but Orion didn't want to take any chances. He charged into their midst throwing spells in all directions. A fire ball caught a bandit in the head and blew it clean off leaving a messy, bloody stump. He saw Sivilian cleave a bandits hand off, quickly followed by his head. A dunmer rushed at Orion with axe drawn and ready to kill. He ducked just in time and finished him off with a frost spell to the heart. He cast paralyze on two bandits fighting gaurds on the wall, they tumbled off to their doom but were instantly replaced by three more. Orion left the gaurds to the fight because he saw something more important. Lord Samuel fighting the ring leader. She barley had a scratch on her but Samuel was bleeding from several deep wounds. He rushed over to the duel and shocked the ring leaders hand. She dropped her weapon and turned to face him. She snarled and was about to pull out her dagger when Orion saw a glint of metal and Lord Samuel sliced her head clean off. When the rest of the horde saw this they dropped their weapons and ran as fast as they could out of the gate. The gaurds clapped and cheered but stopped when they saw something. There were only three dead gaurds and... No! lying in a pool of blood was Madeline. Her dwarven dagger still clutched in her cold hand. Everyone was shocked, they hadn't expected a servant to fight, let alone a girl. ''Orion, it lies upon the mage to cremate the bodies as we have nowhere to bury them. The gaurds put all the bodies, bandits, gaurds and servant into a pile and removed everything that would not burn and placed them in a pile. Madelines dagger was one of these items. Orion called a great inferno to surround the bodies and rise high into the sky. It was with a tear that the flames disappeared, leaving only a pile of black ash. Everyone took a handful of the ash and launched it into the wind from atop the walls. An hour later Orion had healed the injured and Sivilian had brough the cart in. The furniture had arrived and Orion was using magic to get the furniture in his tower. It only took a few minutes and soon Orion was putting the last book on it's shelf. The eagle was on a make shift perch made out of an old coat stand. He decided to call him Cilian after his great uncle in Valenwood. The bed fit perfectly and a great whole was cut in it for the stairs. The ground floor was the alchemy room with a table and many shelves holding the phials and pots and chests, each with their own ingredient clearly labled on them. It also had the enchanting altars and the soul gems were in boxes. The next floor was the library where the bookcases made an unbroken circle around the room. It also had a very big chair and a small round table. The next floor was the living room. It had a fire place and a table with chairs. It had a curved cabinet for his shortsword and a curved wardrobe for his clothes, this was where the perch was. The very top floor was the bed, covered in all sorts of quilts, blankets, pillows and throws.


	4. Chapter 4

Orion sat, cross-legged on the bed and thought about all that had happened. Why had the Bandits attacked? Was it coincidence they attacked when I wasn't there? What would of happened if I hadn't arrived when I did? Were some of the thoughts going through his head.

It was 2 O'clock when he finally fell asleep to the pitter-patter of rain on his window.

He awoke early the next morning and tryed to see out of the rain-spatterd window with little success. It was still raining but Orion liked it, it was washing away the blood of the night before. It rained all that day and the next and the next until a week later it was still raining. Floods had popped up all over Colovia but Battlehorn Castle was on high ground and had escaped them.

One cold, dreary, rainy morning a rumbling was heard by the people in the castle. They dismissed it as thunder and carried on with their day. The rumbling grew louder and louder and it seemed to be coming from the nearby mountains. Suddenly the warning bell rang out. Orin ran to see what was going on. He ran onto the wall above the port cullis and saw it. A massive wall of water was charging down the mountain-side straight towards them. It hit with a tremendous force. It sprayed over the walls and soaked everbody on them and the water rushed through the port cullis into the courtyard. The wall Orion was standing on fell beneath his feet but luckily he managed to grab hold of the wall next to him. He hauled himself up and ran to his tower, trying to block out the screams coming from below. He found what he was looking for inside, a powerful ice potion, and ran down to the bottom and tryed to open the door but to no avail. He pushed with all his might but it would not open. To his horror he realised it was the weight of the water stopping him getting out. He ran to the top roof and looked down. The water had completely flooded the courtyard and reached half way up the walls. There were bodies everywhere and only a few people still alive screaming for help. Orion tipped the potion into the water but only a layer of ice about two inches thick formed on the surface before the force of the water broke it into two dozen chunks. The survivers climbed onto these and sat floating there like very sureal ducks. There was a great groaning and creaking and the oak doors to the castle gave way. The water rushed inside and atop the tower Orion saw the great hall fill to the top with water. He threw ice bolt after icebolt at the flow but it only made more ice-boats. The stones around the door started to fall into the water and soon there was a rapidly growing hole where the door used to be. The roof started to cave in with the lack of support. CRASH! SPLASH! The roof had fallen in and all that was left was a river flanked by two crumbling walls.

In a few hours the rain stopped but the river kept flowing. Apparently the rain had made an underground river burst to the surface high up in the mountains and was not going to stop. Orion sat on the south side of the river now flowing through the courtyard. He was looking at the ruins of his home. The great hall now a frogs palace. The courtyard now a flood plain and his tower that had collapsed when the roof did. Cilian landed by him and let out a mournful screech. He had survived by flying through the trap door to the roof of the tower. The other survivors (and there weren't many) were also sitting in the courtyard looking shocked. Orion looked at the castle again and saw something brilliant blue in the in the grey water. He ran over to it and dragged it out of the water. When it was on the mud he turned it over and fell to the floor. The dark hair plastered to his face and even the white skin of death could not disguise who this was. Orion went to the survivors. ''You lot better come and see this.'' They trudged to where the body was and one of the maids screamed. The body of Lord Samuel was lying on it's back in the mud.

The group of people stood infront of the countess of Chorrol while her steward found Lord Samuels will. The steward returned and gave the role of paper to the countess. ''Lord Samuel has left alot of different items to alot of different people. All of whom resided at Battlehorn castle. Athon?''

''Dead.''

''Rona?''

''Dead.''

''James?''

''Dead.'' It went on like that until.

''Aelion?''

''Here.''

''At last. As you are the only person on this list who is alive you get everything. Now leave.''

Once back at the castle Aelion started to sort things out. ''Right, everything has been washed away apart from these items.'' He gestured at a large pile of treasure behind him. ''Now we know I'm the only person to get anything but Lord Samuel left me a letter incase something like this happened where only one person got his inheritance. It says to share it with the inhabitants of the castle that are left wich is you, The dozen lucky bedraggled survivors of Meridia's anger.'' The survivors were Orion, Aelion, Savilan, two gaurds, the gate boy and six servants. The letter left a small fortune to each servant in gems. His horse and a sack of gold to the gate boy. A set of ebony armour to each gaurd and a set of glass to Savilian. Orion was not on the list because he was too new an addition that Lord Samuel had never had time to put him on. ''Orion, without you the castle would be a bandits stronghold with none of us left and without your ice rafts we wouldn't be here. For saving us twice I will let you take everything that's left.''

''I can't carry that much, or anything near so you're going to be left with alot.'' Orion took a sack of gold, a complete set of master alchemy equipment, a recomendation from each mages guild hall for 'whoever holds this pass' (Orion thought he might need the mages guild services sometime) and a shortsword with a handle made of solid, black glass and the blade made of the same glass as varla stones. ''What will you do with all this gold and treasure?'' Orion asked Aelion.

'' I'm going to move away. Back to Summerset Isles. This stuff will fetch a good price. It will have to go on another ship as the cart man won't deliver it in time. I'll put the land up for sale, someones going to want it I'm sure. What will you do?''

''I don't know. I'll go travelling as a mage. Everybody needs one and I want to go places.''

''I hope you find what you're looking for. I have to leave if I want to get to Anvil before dark. Goodbye!'' Everyone else left in different directions. ''Goodbye, Orion.'' Said Savilian. ''I'm going to sell this armour in Bruma and head off to Skyrim, back to my family. I know, Imperials in Skyrim, strange huh?''

''Yeah, strange.'' Orion said gloomily.

''I will miss you.'' And Savilian walked northwards leaving Lord Samuels grave and Orion, alone in the ruin.


	5. Chapter 5

Savilian trudged through the snow that covered the Jeral Mountains. Warming his hands by rubbing them together and pulling his fur hat firmer on his head. He had just left Bruma with a small fortune in his pocket and a set of fur clothes on his body. He also sold his steel armour as it was too heavy to carry but not wear. The mountain side was steep and Savilian had almost fell into a ravine on more than one occasion so he was glad when he crested the mountain and Skyrim laid out infront of him like a carpet for the gods. He knew his journey was not over. He still had to get to Winterhold and that was on the other side of the country, but he knew another chapter of his life had started.

It was snowing when Orion reached the Imperial City. It was 8 O'clock so the Great Bridge was packed with people going to work in the farms outside the city. The market district was just as busy and just as cold so Orion was glad to be in the warmth of the Office of Imperial Commerce. ''Orion? Is that you?'' Asked Vinicia Melissaeia the owner. ''Why are you here? What happened to your job at Battlehorn castle?''

''Oh, you'll be able to read about it in the black horse courier soon enough.''

''Before you ask, no I don't have any jobs for a mage.'' Orion looked so disapointed Vinicia desperatley said. ''But Ontus Vanin is willing to help mages looking for advice. A friend of mine, Edgar, said he was a great help.''

''Ontus Vanin?''

''Yeah, you know the inventor of the Floating Farms.''

''Floating Farms?''

''Please tell me you've heard of them. They are farms that use enchanted pearls to float on Lake Rumare. The economy would not survive without them. Anyway Ontus will probably be in the Mystic Emporium looking at old spell books. If you hurry you might catch him.'' With a hurried thank you Orion ran from the office.

The Mystic Emporium was a quiet and musty place with soul gems on every surface. An old Imperial in white robes stood in a corner being harrased by a young girl. ''Oh please come back to the guild we need you!'' Pleaded the girl.

''How many times have I said no! If the guilds getting too corrupt then leave. It's as simple as that.''

''Are you Ontus Vanin?'' Orion asked the old man.

''Yes I am.'' He said releived for an excuse to ignore the girl.'' What do you need?''

''I was told by a friend that you offer advice to mages outside of the guild. I was hoping you still do.''

''Lucky for you I am always willing to help. Meet me in the Tiber Septim hotel in an hour. Why don't you come along too if you don't like the guild.'' This he addresed to the girl.

''Fine, but it better be worth it.'' She said and stormed out of the shop.

''Thank you I greatly appreciate this. I'll make sure to be there.'' Orion said to Ontus and walked out the shop.

''Hey! Hey!'' Orion called while running after the girl. She turned around and waited for him to catch up with her. She was a Breton with curly brown hair reaching to below her shoulders, her eyes were deep green and she had an air of mystery about her, she was taller than Orion and about two years older. ''You never told me your name.''

'' Lyra Menoite. A pure, run of the mill, breton name.''

''Menoite? Menoite? Where have I heard that name?''

'' Minet Menoite? One of the most influential persons in the Elder Council.''

''No.''

'' Senia Menoite?'' The most powerful mage in High Rock.''

''No. Oh I remember now. Norbert Menoite, he's the youngest person in the mages guild. Doesn't half boast about it though. I had a run in with him a year back. He was saying he had more skill then anybody in Cyrodiil. I never found out if those frost burns healed.''

''Yeah, he's my little cousin, I don't like him much either. Those burns were very nasty and he couldn't sit down for a week but, unfortunately, they healed. He now has a hatred, not just for you, but all bosmer. From this I take it you're Orion. Pleasure to meet you.''

''Like wise. Where are you going?''

''To the university. I need to deliver my note to Arch-mage Traven about freelance mages.''

''What is your oppinion about them?''

''They shouldn't be forced to join the guild and become musty old scholars and ramble on all day about pointless discoveries. They should be alowed to use magic without the guild watching them, unless they get dangerous in wich in that case it's the guilds duty to stop them.''

''Very good. What is the guilds opinion?''

''The complete opposite. Infact, soon there will be a law allowing the guild to take any action they see fit on freelance mages.''

''What will that be?''

''That's still being discussed but so far you get two warnings and then, if you don't join, you get locked in the Imperial Prison until you sign a contract saying you belong to the guild until you die. If you run away then, well the law gets involved.''

''The law?''

''If you break a contract like that, wich is to say a contract for life, the contract holder is intitled to your life.''

''Wow! Harsh. But I don't have to worry, I have these.'' He waved the recommendations infront of her face. ''With these I am part of the guild but don't have to follow any of their rules.''

''I think you have found the only loop-hole. Don't worry I won't tell anyone, apart from other freelance mages of course.''

The Arcane University was a tall, stone tower topped by a blue-tiled spire. Wrought iron gates guarded the main grounds wich were full of scholars, apprentices and the odd battlemage. The arch-mage lobby was dark and musty with only a few wizards in there. Traven was waiting for Lyra impatiently, tapping his foot and huffing. ''At last! You are three minutes late! I can't wait around all day!'' He snatched the parchment from her hand and stepped onto the teleporter to dissapear in a flash of pink light but not before flashing Orion a menacing look.

The Tiber Septim hotel was completely different to the Arcane University. It was airy and light with a feeling of warmth. ''I've got you two drinks, very fine and pure, squeezed from the oranges of Hammerfell.'' They sat down opposite Ontus and took their drinks. ''The first thing you need to know is that every company, business, organization needs a mage. There are two problems with that though, firstly; they don't know that they need a mage, and secondly; they tend to hire mages guild scholars. Some people lead a less savoury life and can't use the mages guild. I'm not saying you should get involved with those people but they're always an option. Travelling mages will find work somehow but it very much relies on being in the right place at the right time. So my advice is to find a group that needs a mage and persuade them to employ you.''

''Thank you for your time but I'm happy as a travelling mage and will only use your advice as a last resort.'' Said Orion. ''Do you have any advice for a travelling mage?''

''Well, yes I do. You need a way to travel and walking isn't going to get you far. You could use a horse but unless you get an expensive one you may as well walk as they can only go granny speed. A few years ago I realised something, there's a great big river running through Cyrodiil with a lake in the middle and at the end of it. Three cities including the capital are on it's shores and lesser rivers link it to the other cities. The Niben is the best way to travel so I invented the floating farms. They use enchanted pearls so rocks and soil can float along. A whole community has built up around it so anyone can find a new life on the water.''

''You know what, you're right, I am looking for a change of scenery and Niben Bay sounds perfect.''

''As I invented them I can tell the woman in the Waterfront who sells them to give you a discount.''

''I think I'll tag along. I hate the guild but love the water.'' Lyra spoke for the first time in the conversation. ''I know two people who will be interested. We should share a... er... a... It doesn't have to be a farm does it?

''No of course not just call it a raft.''

''We should share a raft, that way we could get a bigger and better one then one for a single person.''

'' Fine but I get my own area.''

The two other people liked the idea and sgreed to put their money towards the raft. There was Harold, an Imperial with shortish, blondey-brown curly hair. He was a battlemage and knew how to use his axe. There was Poppy, also an Imperial, she was the personification of innocence, she had shoulder lenght red hair with a round face and wide, blue eyes. She was a mystic and knew all about the intricate ways of mysticism.

The waterfront was run down and dirty with shops of every discription. They found the place selling rafts easily. It was on the west side of the light house on a sand bank. The woman selling them was a plump nord with grey hair tied up in a bun. Lyra handed her the sighned note from Ontus. ''I can only give you twenty percent off or else I won't make a profit. I'll show you the rafts.'' They walked along a small pier with different sized rafts tethered to it. ''5000. 2000. 3000. 1000. 500. 10000.'' The nord called as they walked past each raft. ''Isn't that a bit expensive for some wood?'' Asked Poppy.

''Oh, you're not just buying the raft! This pays for the house that will be built on it, the rocks and soil if you need it, any extras and of course the pearls themselves. How much money do you have?''

''5,000.''

''Hmm, with your discount that means you can afford a raft that can hold eight people comfortably.''

''We'll take that one then. (We don't know what we might have to fit on.)'' The raft was bigger then they thought. it didn't just have room for eight people but alot of open space aswell. ''How do we decorate this?'' Asked Poppy.

''Those are strong scrolls of teleknesis you use to add soil and build the house. You need to do that now anyway.'' Said the nord.

''Right we need to work out where we're going to sleep.'' Said Lyra already taking over. ''I'm going to sleep in the house. What about you Poppy?''

''I'll sleep in a different cottage.''

''I'll stay in the third house.'' Said Harold.

''I don't know where I'll stay, a house sounds soooooooo boring.'' Said Orion

''Oh well we'll find you somewhere to stay.'' Said Lyra. They got to work building their houses. Lyra's was made out of stone with wooden supports, Poppy's out of diffrent coloured canvas stretched taut like a drum over wooden poles and Harold's was made out of dark mahogany planks. After the houses were built Orion filled the remaining ground with soil and put grass over the top. ''I have an idea.'' He said and used one of the scrolls to rip a young oak from the ground nearby and planted it in the middle of the raft. He used some red canvas to stretch over the higher branches and create a shelter in the tree. ''Ah, that's better, but there's still something missing.'' He pulled a lesser soul gem from his pocket and placed it against the tree. He closed his eyes and the soul gem dissapeared but all kinds of fruit started to grow on the tree like a living rainbow. ''Very inventive.'' Said the nord. ''All we have to do is place the pearls on the bottom and we're almost done.'' She took another scroll and used it to stick half a dozen glowing pearls to the bottom of the raft. ''Right how are you going to steer it and make it move?''

''Um... Well... Er.'' No one had any ideas until, ''I know! We'll use my horse. We'll tie her up to a rope attached to a series of cogs that turns a roter in the water. We'll use a long oar to steer.'' Exclaimed Poppy. She ran off to get her horse wich was a sturdy paint horse while the others built the mechanisms needed. In half an hour Rosey (the horse) was tied up and began walking in circles around the tree. She had a bale of hay and a trough of water on one side of the tree so she could eat and drink while walking.

There was quite a few other rafts on Lake Rumar, most of them farms but a few of them were owned by the Black Horse Courier and merchants. Occasionly they would spot a small raft with an Imperial Legion patrol on it. Orion was up in the tree throwing apples down for Rosey, the apples grew back almost instantly after being picked. Poppy, Lyra and Harold were playing cards on the grass. They got up and climbed the tree. ''Where should we go?'' Asked Harold from the highest branch, he was quite light and agile considering he was fourteen. ''We should try and find supplies.'' Replied Lyra.

''It's two days until the law passes and we'll never make it to Bravil or back to the Imperial City in time.'' Stated Poppy.

''I know where we can go. The strange island that appeared in Niben Bay a few years ago, people have built a thriving market on it selling everything you could want and even people from the Mad House appear through the door to sell stuff from the realm of Sheogorath.'' Said Harold excitedly.

''It's settled then, we'll go there and maybe sell some of this damn fruit.'' Said Lyra.


End file.
